Down On Cherry Lane (Ninjago Au)
by LissomTea
Summary: "I should've been faster." Morro managed to croak out. "Maybe he'd still be alive if I was...faster.." Halloween is approaching the small town of Ninjago, where Lloyd and his family currently reside. Lloyd's life has been pretty laid back as well, so he expects it to be a smooth year. However, when the news that his cousin, who was admitted into a mental institution three year
1. AN

Warning!

This book does have blood/slight gore in it. But it is minor.

There is also mentioned of underaged smoking and drinking, but again, it is minor.

**However the topic of suicide comes up the most often in this book, and in the first chapter as well. I highly suggest that if you are uncomfortable with this topic you skip those chapters or you don't read the book.**

I am aware that some people are not comfortable with that topic, and cannot read any further because of that, so as I write this, I'll make sure that

The mentioning of this topic is kept to a minimum

You do not need to know the parts about suicide in order to understand the story (except for one situation)

But anyway, enjoy!

P.S

This book takes place in the '90s. So there may be some offensive language used, and topics that aren't accepted nowadays.

Be warned, that I do not agree with these offensive words, and such, as they are..well..offensive.

Please be kind to others and do not use the slang that is used in this story to pick on other people.

Thank you, and enjoy the story.

~Lucid


	2. I) Never let your guard down

October 1st was the worst day of the year, according to Lloyd Garmadon.

You see, the thing is, Lloyd _loved _Halloween.

He loved everything about the holiday.

He even began to decorate his room the minute that September came around.

He and his family loved to celebrate Halloween together...when he was a kid.

Nowadays it was...pretty somber.

His father was barely around.

His mother...left.

His uncle was heartbroken and depressed most of the time.

And all of this (except his mother leaving) was because of his cousin.

His cousin was kind.

Caring.

Everyone knew him.

The town was small, sure, but _everyone _knew him.

A Lot of people called him 'the light of the town'

And then, Wu found something.

A razor.

Suddenly, everyone realized why Lloyd's cousin was so determined to keep everyone happy.

Because he, himself, couldn't.

Wu found other things.

Books.

He checked his search history.

_Multiple things showed up_.

And Wu confronted him about it.

The house shook.

The neighbors grew wary.

They were the only family that almost never fought.

Almost.

But this argument?

No.

You could hear them _screaming_.

Lloyd had stayed up all night.

Hearing the muffled screaming, insults.

Lloyd was crying.

Lloyd was worried.

He heard the door slam shut, and a car start.

He looked out the window.

His cousin had left.

He went to school.

He saw his cousin.

But he wasn't the same.

He seemed so...blank.

Like somebody had deleted everything about him.

He had lost his individuality.

And then it got worse.

His cousin's grades started dropping.

He got into fights a lot.

He started drinking and smoking.

He made a gang.

It got worse from there.

And Wu caught him.

From what his father told him (even though he could tell he was whitewashing it.) Wu came home from work early.

And stopped Morro from overdosing.

He saw the scars on his legs and arms.

Everything else that he tried to hide.

And the last time Lloyd saw him, was October first.

He was screaming, and begging to not go.

Two men in white dragged him towards an ambulance.

That was when the neighbors knew.

They knew how broken his cousin was.

How sad his family was.

And Lloyd felt so...naked.

He hated October first because his cousin was gone, sure.

But he mainly hated it because of the 'holiday' that his peers (Bullies) had created.

'The day the prodigy went crazy.'

Or 'PWC.'

Now, Lloyd had never bothered with rumors.

Most people would walk up to him and ask why Morro was taken.

Lloyd usually said it wasn't his story to tell.

It really wasn't, and Lloyd was quite proud of himself for doing that.

And things were okay...for a while.

Things went downhill.

His mother's departure began to eat at him every day.

His father lost his job and works two now.

The hospital bills were high, and Wu had to sell Morro's car.

Lloyd knew Morro would be _pissed _if he found that out.

Then again, _if _he found out.

And _if _he came back.

The rumors only got worse.

It had been three years.

Lloyd was junior.

The rumors only got worse as the years went on.

Some people said that Morro had killed someone.

Some said that his 'gang' was a cult, and they sacrificed people to their 'god'.

And then came the guilt by association.

People started saying he was crazy.

And one by one, people began to fade from his life.

Pixel kept her distance.

Zane still talked to him (thankfully) but only when he had too.

Cole didn't care. Cole talked to him.

Jay talked to him whenever other people weren't around.

Harumi didn't pay _any _attention to him.

And that hurt.

They had been such good friends.

And maybe even more if Lloyd worked up the courage to confess.

The only people that were really _there _in his life, were Kai and Nya.

And after a while (as much as he hated to admit it) he started to hate his cousin.

He knew that it wasn't okay.

No, not even in the slightest.

His cousin was hurting.

But, did that mean Lloyd had to take the fall for it?

"What are we doing here again?" Lloyd asked.

"Visiting Morro." His uncle replied, cheerfully.

Lloyd smiled at that.

Wu hadn't talked like that in a while.

His voice had been so monotone until he had gotten the call.

The caller said that Morro was well enough to be visited.

And Wu scheduled the meeting the very next day.

They pulled into the hospital, and Lloyd looked out the window.

He was rather surprised.

Mental hospitals weren't really interpreted as clean or nice in the movies or tv shows he saw.

The area was filled with kids.

The grass was green, and they were all laughing.

He saw a few chasing a dog around.

Others, older kids, were playing basketball.

They pulled into a parking space, and Wu pulled the keys out, stopping the car.

The two walked into the waiting area.

Lloyd chose to sit and wait as Wu talked to the receptionist.

"Oh! You're Morro's father?" She piped in.

"Why yes. I am."

"Oh! He's such a sweet boy, and he's great with the younger ones!" She cried, getting up. "I almost mistook him for a nurse as well a few times!"

Wu smiled a little. "Ah, so I take it he's doing much better then?"

The woman smiled, beckoning the two towards the doors.

"Very, However, when we find him we must discuss something important that has to do with his...healing process.."

The group came to the courtyard.

The nurse and Wu walked off, the two still speaking.

Lloyd sighed, leaning against the wall.

He watched the kids play.

He then felt a tug on his sleeve.

He turned.

Before him, was another teenager.

Her hair was black, and she seemed to have red marks on her skin.

"Are you being admitted here?"

Lloyd blinked.

"No. I'm here to see someone." He answered, pretty monotone like.

The girl stared. "Who?"

"What?

"Who are you seeing?"

"My cousin."

"What's his name?"

Lloyd sighed, deeply. "Morro."

The girl gasped.

"You must be Lloyd then!"

Lloyd blinked. "Um...yeah…"

"I'm Akita! And I think Morro will be excited to see you!"

Lloyd gasped as Akita grabbed his hand and the two ran off.

Lloyd nearly stumbled over his shoelaces.

This girl was fast for someone her size.

The two ran past the nurse and Wu.

The nurse gasped.

"Akita! Let go of him!"

Akita didn't respond.

The two came to the other end of the playground.

They found the basketball court.

A team of players was there, playing basketball.

Lloyd noticed that one of the kids was just wandering in a circle.

Most of the kids playing were just hobbling around.

However, one kid seemed to be coordinated.

Black hair, fairly tanned skin, and a green streak-

The person landed a basket.

And Lloyd couldn't help but watch.

_That was him._

_That was the Morro he knew._

_He was brought back._

_He was standing in the front driveway, his cousin behind him._

_Morro was 13._

_Lloyd was 12._

_Morro was teaching him to throw a basket._

_He managed to get the ball in._

_His father was proud of him._

"Lloyd?" A voice asked.

Lloyd was snapped from his gaze.

And there he was.

Still tall.

Still well built.

Still standing like he was the leader of some rebellion.

And with the same cocky grin on his face.

"Dude, how-"

Lloyd hugged him, burying his face in his chest.

His cousin stared.

"Hey, it's...good to see you two."

The two stayed like that for a while.

"Ah! There you two are!"

The nurse grabbed Morro by the arm and pulled him over.

"Come come! There is much to talk about!"

"But-"

Morro was dragged away by the nurse and Wu.

Lloyd blinked.

He then narrowed his gaze.

_Three years._

He hadn't seen his cousin is _three years_.

And all he got was a thirty second hug.

Lloyd sat in the office, his arms crossed.

He had no idea where the rest of the family had gone.

Finally, he saw the door swing open.

The three stepped out.

"Well, say goodbye Morro." The nurse said.

Lloyd didn't understand why there seemed to be such venom in the woman's voice.

Moro slowly trudged over and wrapped him in a hug again.

But the words he said next, sent chills down his back.

"Don't trust _anything _they say to you." He whispered.

Lloyd was frozen.

He was frozen when Morro walked away.

They made it to the car.

Lloyd didn't say a word.

Lloyd felt cold where Morro's hands were.


	3. II) The Book

"Well, the hospital said that Morro is doing very well," Wu said.

Lloyd let out a sigh of relief.

"Likewise, they are allowing him to come home."

Garmadon spat his drink onto the table.

"You're letting that _bunk _back in my house?" (Crazy)

"_Your _house? This is _my _house!" Wu cried.

Garmadon narrowed his gaze. "It's _our _house."

"No! _You're _the one who just showed up one day and settled down!"

The two continued to bicker.

Lloyd narrowed his gaze.

They always fought like this.

Every single day.

Lloyd pushed his seat back and stormed out of the room.

The two brothers watched him stomp up the steps.

They both flinched when the door upstairs slammed shut.

* * *

Lloyd laid wide awake in his bed, staring at the door.

His arms wrapped around himself.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Lloyd? May I come in?"

Lloyd didn't reply.

He just grabbed his covers and shoved himself under them.

Head and all.

The door opened.

"Go away." Lloyd snapped, his voice muffled by the blankets on his head.

He felt a body sit on the end of his bed.

He didn't respond.

"Lloyd."

Nothing.

"Lloyd.."

Again, nothing.

"...luh-Lloyd."

Lloyd groaned.  
His father chuckled.

"Lloyd, c'mon."

Lloyd growled.

His father frowned.

"Do you at least want to finish dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

Silence.

"You didn't eat all your smiley fries."

"Screw them."

Garmadon sighed.

"Fine then, be like that."

His father left.

Lloyd wasn't even upset.

* * *

The next thing he knew it, his father left for another business trip.

He found it convenient that it was the day that his father left, that his cousin would come back.

Currently, He and Wu were scrambling around the house (and trying to not trip over Ultra, their American bully) cleaning.

"Lloyd, can you clean up Morro's room?"

Lloyd stared. "What? Why do I have to clean _his _room-"

Wu narrowed his gaze.

"Fine." he huffed, carrying the cleaning supplies up the stairs.

He sighed, putting the supplies down, and opening the door.

Immediately he was hit with a wave of smells.

Surprisingly, his room was...clean…?

It smelled of air freshener.

The floors were as clean as they could be.

The curtains were open, and a soft warm breeze blew through them.

The only area that wasn't as clean was the area under his bed.

He could see things poking out from it.

Lloyd sighed, sitting down and pulling out a box that was poking out.

He began to pile random belongings into it.

He tossed clothing that was under the bed behind him.

He picked another piece of clothing-

Wait.

This was heavy.

Lloyd stared.

A large, heavy book was in his hand.

A skull embedded on the front, with tendrils coming from it.

The corners of the book were worn, and...were those teeth marks?

Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

He began to put the book down when a snap filled the air.

Lloyd screeched and dropped the book.

The book clattered to the floor.

Lloyd stared.

He never even noticed that there was a lock on it.

"What the…" he muttered, reaching towards it.

He flinched as he heard the door slam.

A large gust of wind filled the room, knocking Lloyd over.

Lloyd scrambled to his feet and grabbed the knob.

The door didn't budge.

He slammed his shoulder into the door.

"Wu! Uncle Wu!" He screamed.

"He can't hear you." A voice replied.

Lloyd blinked, spinning around.

His back slammed into the wall.

His heart began to pump.

A cloaked figure sat in the window sill.

The only thing Lloyd could see was the green eyes that seemed to glow.

"So Wu was right," they muttered. "Gotta hand it to the guy, he knows his shit."

The person got off the window sill and walked towards the book.

"Alright kid," they began. "I'm going to make this short and sweet-"

"Are you going to kill me?" Lloyd blurts out.

The figure looked at him, their eyes narrowed.

"No." They said. "But other things will."

With that, the book snapped open.

Letters burst from the pages, flying around the room.

"But don't worry, we'll be right behind you."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

He spun around, hearing various footsteps.

Some figures were floating.

Others were on the ground.

However, the one thing that they all shared, was a glowing symbol on their foreheads.

Lloyd squinted.

He vaguely recognized the symbols.

Hadn't Uncle Wu taught him those?

Lloyd turned back to the person.

"Anyways uh," they began. "Do you know how to use a sword?"

Lloyd blinked.

"Um...no..?" He began.

The one with the green symbol on their forehead cursed on their breath.

"Well, you better start learning," they began. "Or else, you're screwed."

Lloyd watched as the book began to float into the air, the pages turning.

The wind got heavier.

Lloyd shielded his eyes.

Suddenly, a force hit him in the chest, forcing him to fly back.

He hit the wall.

* * *

Lloyd groaned, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Lloyd…?" A voice began.

Lloyd turned.

His uncle was above him.

He dabbed a wet cloth on his forehead.

"What...happened..?"

"You were cleaning Morro's room." He muttered. "And he had a _peanut butter sandwich _under his bed. You had an allergic reaction to it."

Lloyd blinked. "O-oh."

"I got to stab you with a needle." A voice said.

Lloyd jumped up.

In the hallway, leaned against the wall, was Morro.

His arms crossed, a smile on his face.

"When-when did you-"

"I came here about the time Wu ran up the stairs in a panic." Morro paused. "You should thank me, I was the only person who knew where your damn epipen was."

Lloyd blinked. "I...uh...thanks.."

Silence.

"Well," Morro said. "Should I grab my things from the van now?"

"Yes, you may." Another voice said.

Lloyd turned.

A woman from before stood there, smiling.

Wu stood up, brushing himself off.

"Would you like any tea?" Wu asked.

Lloyd shook his head.

"I don't like tea."

Wu nodded.

Lloyd watched as the two adults left the room.

Silence filled the room.

Lloyd shut his eyes, his head still pounding.

"I forgot how quiet this house was."

Lloyd's eyes shot open and he sat up.

Across the room, in the armchair, was Morro.

He was picking at dirt underneath his fingernails.

"Sup." He said. "It's been a while."

Lloyd blinked.

"Uh...yeah...it has.."

Silence.

"How's school been?"

"Good, I guess."

"Hm."

Silence, again.

"Well then, I see you went through my shit." Morro blurts out.

Lloyd blinked.

"Wu told me to clean your room."

Silence.

The two just sat there, not saying anything.

It was awkward.

Forced.

Lloyd scratched at his neck.

"Well, I'm going to go and unpack my stuff," Morro said, getting up and leaving.

Lloyd watched him leave.

Lloyd shook his head.


	4. III) An Agreement Under The Moon

The school day was very awkward.

He got constant stares in the halls.

People whispered about him.

The same thing as usual.

Everything was going perfectly _fine._

Everything was _normal_.

Everything felt so _wrong._

Everything felt _off_.

Like it was going too _fast_.

Everything was _fast_.

Too fast.

He had to stop.

He had to stop.

He had to-

He stopped.

He paused on the street he was walking home from.

The rain was heavy, and the fog was murky as ever.

He didn't have an umbrella.

He forgot it at home.  
Jay sighed.

Jay blinked.

His finger twitched.

It began to tap rapidly on his leg.

"Jay." A voice said.

Jay turned.

"We're late." He mustered out before he felt something clog his throat.

Cole nodded, grabbing his wrist.

The two took a detour, as Jay felt his teeth ache.

Cole was rather fast.

Faster than Kai.

"Cole, something is happening," Jay muttered. "I sense it."

Jay blurt out, as the two slowly slid down the hill.

Cole shook his head.

Thick, curly horns emerging from his hair.

Jay blinked.

"Cole-"

"I know."

The two walked, Jay's bag fell off his shoulders.

The two came to the hedge.

Kai sat there, twirling a small ball of fire within his fingers.

"You're late." He said.

"You cannot say anything, Kai," Zane said, examining his helmet. "This is the first time you've come to a meeting on time."

Kai scoffed.

"You've been late before," Kai muttered.

"Zane is from a different _realm _Kai," Nya replied. "And he is _always _on time."

Kai didn't say anything.

Cole sat down his tail flicking.

Cole turned to Jay.

He shook his head, his ears flopping about.

His two tails, wrapped around himself.

Jay narrowed his gaze.

"So," Zane began. "Why did you call this meeting Kai?"

Kai scoffed. "Don't tell me you didn't _smell it_."

Zane raised an eyebrow.

"The _stench of death_," Kai muttered. "He's _back_."

Zane blinked. "Oh...oh dear."

"Oh, dear is all right!" Kai cried. "Who knows what she'll do to Lloyd-"

"Wu has Morro under tight wraps, Kai," Cole blurt out. "He knows what will happen if he tries anything."

Kai scoffed. "I'm not worried about what _Morro _will do to him," Kai snapped. "You know her, you know his mother better than anyone else."

Silence.

"If the rumors are true, and she _is _working for the overlord again," Kai paused. "Then Morro and his entire family are _fucked_."

Zane shook his head. "Then what shall we do?"

"Our job, obviously," Kai said. "Wu didn't make us Lloyd's protectors for nothin'."

Nya scoffed. "His protectors? _Please_, You've all done a _great _job at that."

"Nya, stay out of this."

"No," Nya snapped. "Ever since his cousin was sent off to that hospital, you all laid him off!"

Silence.

"Kai and I are the only ones that talk to him like nothing happened," She began. "And Cole too."

Silence, again.

"I mean c'mon," She said. "Morro won't hurt any of you."

"Unless we start messing with his souls," Kai muttered. "You don't know who he's claimed in this town."

Zane rolled his eyes.

"Morro will only get mad if we stick our noses in his business."

Silence, again.

"Screw Morro, I'm pretty sure I could kill him before you pussies could," Kai muttered.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Cole cried.

"I said what I said," Jay muttered, his tails fluffing out.

"Kai, there's no need to be aggressive," Zane said. "We're all on the same side."

Jay scoffed.

"But either way, all of us basically dipped him," He said. "How are we supposed to convince him to hang out with us again?"

Zane shook his head.

"The only person you have to worry about him not hanging out with is me," Zane said. "I haven't tried to speak to him since…"

He trailed off.

Kai put a hand on his shoulder.

"Still," Cole said. "This..makes no sense."

Cole stood up.

"First, Morro comes back," Cole said. "Then his father-and the overlord-fuck!"

He punched one of the hedges.

It cracked.

It split in half and clattered to the ground.

"So," Kai said. "How about I invite him to that diner?"

"The new one?" Jay asked.

"No Jay, he hates that place."

"Oh." Jay paused. "Wait, you mean the one next to that clothing store?"

"Yep," Kai replied, smiling.

"Oh yes! Yes, let's go there!" Jay cried, bouncing up and down. "They have the _best _milkshakes!"

"However, Morro's crew hangs out there a lot." Kai interrupted. "So, we have to be careful."

Jay whined. "I could just set up an illusion, and boom, we're gone."

Kai shook his head.

"He's the son of the _Preeminent_," Kai replied. "She's the mother of ghosts, the harbinger of death, the Overlord's sword-"

"Yes we know Kai," Nya interrupted. "We were all told the same story when we were kids."

Zane looked at the floor.

"I'm pretty sure if we don't bring any harm to Lloyd, or Harumi, we'll be fine," Zane stated.

Kai nodded.

"Fine then," He said. "Guess we're going to The Crispy Biscuit at 7 pm then?"

"Sure," Cole replied. "I'm free."

"Hmph," Zane muttered. "I don't think Vex will close the portal until 9. So I'll come along."

"Jay?"

"I'll go," Jay replied. "My folks gotta do some shopping anyway."

"Sweet," Kai said, clapping his hands together.

Instantly, the wings on his back disappeared, returning to smoke and ash.

"I'll tell Lloyd then."

And it was agreed upon.

The monsters and one humanoid ice emperor all agreed to meet a human boy at a diner.

And with that, the main journey had begun.

Morro smiled to himself.

He had foreseen this multiple times.

And everything was in its place.

All he had to do

.

.

.

Was wait.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer! ~Lucid**


	5. IV) Morro is a car guy

Lloyd sat up in his bed, flipping through a magazine.

His door was wide open, and he could hear Morro outside.

He was playing with ultra, throwing a stick around.

Lloyd sighed.

He flipped another page.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone filled the room.

Lloyd grabbed the phone, hoping it wasn't another prank caller.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lloyd! Its Kai-" he heard someone shout something in the background. "Say, uh..do you wanna go to The Crispy Biquiet at 7 tonight?"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Kai-"

"It's important."

Lloyd looked towards the doorway, hearing the back door open, with its usual creak.

"I'll...ask Wu," Lloyd said. "If I'm not at our usual spot by 7:10 assume I'm not going."

"Got it, we'll meet you there."

With that, the phone was hung up.

Lloyd placed it back into its spot, and opened his magazine-

"Who was that?"

Lloyd turned, spying his cousin in the doorway, hands-on his hips.

"A friend."

"Was it Kai?"

Lloyd blinked.

"You used to hang out with him all the time before I left."

Lloyd closed the magazine.

"It was Kai," Lloyd replied. "He asked me out."

Morro blinked. "On a _date_-"

"No! No, he and I are friends."

Morro frowned.

"I'm serious."

Morro rolled his eyes. "You want me to cover for you?"

"I'm not sneaking out," Lloyd said, hopping off the bed. "I'm asking Wu."

Morro watched as Lloyd walked past him.

"Dude, have you _ever _snuck out before?"

"Nope." Lloyd replied, popping the 'p'.

Lloyd came down the stairs.

"Wu," Lloyd called out. "Can I go to The Crispy Biscuit with Kai tonight?"

"Sure, just be back by eight."

"Can I drive him?" Morro called.

Lloyd paused, turning to him.

Morro was on the stairs, grinning.

No reply came from Wu.

"Drive?" Lloyd began. "You don't even have a car."

Morro scoffed. "Do I?"

With that, Morro bolted down the stairs and grabbed Lloyd's wrist.

"C'mon, I'll show you the light of my life." He said, rather enthusiastically.

The two ran to the back, and Morro grabbed the handle for the shed door.

He pulled the door up.

"May I introduce you to," He paused, turning the light on. "Echo!"

Lloyd stared.

"Dude, there's nothing there."

Morro paused, turning to the empty garage.

"What the _fuck_-" Morro paused. "Wu! Where's my car?"

"What?"

"_Where's my damn car!_"

Lloyd heard silence.

With that, Wu stepped out, a solemn look on his face.

"I...had to sell it."

"_What_-"

"We fell into debt Morro! What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, not sell my car maybe?!"

Lloyd stared, as Morro took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

Wu shook his head.

"You are right, I probably shouldn't have sold it," Wu paused. "Maybe you can convince Ronin to give it back-"

"_You sold my car to Ronin! WHAT THE F-" _

"Who's ronin?" Lloyd asked.

"Ronin. The chief of police and he's been a stick up my ass ever since I came to this wretched town," Morro paused. "I should've known that he'd try and get back at me for egging his house."

Lloyd shook his head.

"Why would he want your car anyways?" Lloyd muttered.

"Ah, you see there was nothing' like em'," Morro said. "He was a GTO 64..black paint job...black leather seats...a radio that picks up every station nearby...one that never goes static." Morro paused. "But the engine...that was what was unique about him…"

Morro growled.

"I swear to my-" He paused. "God, if he hurt him-"

"You act like the car was a real person."

Morro and Wu were silent.

Lloyd blinked.

"_Okay_, I'm leaving now, bye."

Lloyd shoved his hands into his pockets, opened the gate, and left.

Wu looked at his son, sighing.

"Follow him."

Morro scoffed.

"Why do you think I offered to drive him?"

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so shot aoksfsdafsuafoaiuufdsIpromisethecarismoreimportanttotheplotthanyouthink;)dsfhudsahufuasfsaoihfusaf**


End file.
